


That [Three] People Are Connected

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: [Three] [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Praisekink, F/F, First time handcuff use, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, shameless polyam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: It's about trustOrMaggie specifically said not her work handcuffs, not no handcuffs at all





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning, and slightly throughout, there are some events referenced that I have planned for this series, but I haven't actually gotten to writing yet. As I worked out the timeline for this, I realized that it straddled the events. So, the first part happens about a week after 'Laughter', the first smut piece, and the rest happens much later. The actual time frame is given in the fic.
> 
> Mandy is their dog, and springer spaniel, who came to be from an ask I got on Tumblr.
> 
> Title came from a quote by Julie Roberts: 'I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together.'
> 
> I edited a few things, nothing major. It's explained in the end notes.

Alex swallowed a gulp of iced tea as she stared at the box on the other side of the island.  It had been sitting outside the door when she got home.  Unmarked, and with an innocent return address, she knew exactly what was inside.

And, God.

She was nervous, excited, terrified, turned on.  Her body was hot and tense.  Her hands shook.  She shifted on the bar stool, reminding her of how aroused she was despite the knot of nerves in her stomach.

She took another drink, then leaned forwards, face in her palm.

It had barely been a week since they placed the order - much sooner than she had expected - and she hadn’t really thought about it.

Her eyes flicked to the door as it opened.  Lucy stepped inside, Maggie right behind her, leaning close to say something in her ear.  Mandy wiggled out of Lucy’s arms and trotted to her spot in the corner, worn out from her walk.  Lucy and Maggie made it a few more steps into the apartment before noticing Alex and stopping.

Alex jerked her glass towards the box at the unasked question.  They glanced at it, then looked back at her.  Lucy raised an eyebrow as a devious grin crossed Maggie’s face.

“Are those…?” Maggie asked.

“Yup,” Alex cut her off, taking another drink.

Maggie and Lucy looked at each other before walking further into the apartment.  Maggie walked to Alex, and leaned her forearms on the island next to her.

“You okay?”

Alex thought for a moment.  She let the arm her head was resting on drop to the counter, then shrugged.

Maggie narrowed her eyes, and glanced at Lucy, who was stepping to the other side of the island, and sliding the box along the counter with her.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked.

Alex sighed.  “I don’t know.”

“Don’t know what’s wrong, or don’t know about-” Maggie nodded her head towards the box.

The corner of Alex’s mouth tugged upwards, and she glanced at Maggie with a slightly panicked look.  Maggie gave her a reassuring smile.

“We don’t have to use them,” she said.

“And we are definitely not using them tonight,” Lucy added.  “Not if you’re this freaked out.”

Some tension lifted off of Alex.

“How about,” Lucy continued, “we open the box to make sure they sent the right ones, and you can check them out.”

“And, after, we’ll put them back in the box,” Maggie jumped in.  “Put it somewhere out of the way, and leave it until you decide you want to use them.  And, if you don’t, oh well.  We’ll send them to Kara as a gag gift, or something.”

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes as she grinned at Maggie.  “Alright, but there is no way we’re sending them to Kara.”

“No,” Lucy mused.  “Lois.  We should send them to Lois.”

“Alex and I don’t know Lois,” Maggie argued.  “So we won’t get the same joy.”

“I’d get plenty of joy from it.”

Alex smiled as her girlfriends bickered.  They shot suggestions back and forth over who to send the gag gift to if they went unused.

Maggie’s brother, Rob.  James.  Winn.  Vasquez and her wife, Erin.

When they reached Hank, Alex jumped back in.

“How about we just don’t send them to anyone.”

Maggie and Lucy both turned to her, disbelief on their faces.  They looked back at each other after a moment, then nodded, and spoke at the same time.

“Eliza.”

“No.  No.  Absolutely not,” Alex shut them down.

They both laughed, then laughed even harder when Alex groaned and stared up at the ceiling.  Maggie wrapped a hand around Alex’s elbow, and grinned when Alex looked at her.

“How about we open them first,” Maggie said.

Alex took a breath, and nodded.

“Guess I’ll do the honors,” Lucy said, pulling a pocket knife out and slicing the tape.

Alex finished her tea and set the glass down.  She used her newly freed hand to cover the one Maggie had on her elbow.  Lucy pulled out some packing pillows, then a sheet of bubble wrap, before lifting out a box made of dark wood.  She set it on the counter and swung the top open.

Alex stared at Lucy’s face, taking in the way her pupils dilated, the way she licked her lips, the absolutely hungry look she had when she looked up at Alex.  Pleasure settled low in Alex.  Her finger’s flexed over Maggie’s hand.  She looked to the object in Lucy’s hands.

Less handcuff, and more restraint, it was a few inches wide and covered in black leather.

Lucy held it out.  Alex tentatively took it.

The leather was soft, and faux-fur that lined the inside even softer.  The buttons and buckles that held it closed were secure, but the D-rings used to attach it to its pair moved with just a bit of force.

“Everything else in the box?” Maggie asked Lucy, who spun the box around in answer.

The second cuff was nestled amongst chains and a few clasps, all different lengths.

Alex’s heart raced, a mixture of arousal and uncertainty.  She looked at the cuff in her hands, running a finger along the leather.  She tried to imagine how it would feel to wear them, the pressure around her wrists, the restriction of her movements.  She let out a shaky breath.  She looked up at Lucy, then Maggie, who smiled.

“Just think about it,” Maggie told her.

Alex held the cuff out to her.  Maggie took it, and inspected it for a moment before handing it back to Lucy.

“We can keep it in the closet, on the shelf,” Maggie suggested.

“Really?” Lucy chuckled as she put the cuff away and closed the box.  “In the closet, Detective Sawyer?”

Alex groaned.  Maggie grinned.

“Just go put them away, Lane, and I’ll let you watch _Dancing with the Stars_ tonight,” Maggie said.

Lucy picked up the box.  “That would have happened anyway, and you know it.”  She walked across the apartment, to the bedroom.

Alex turned to Maggie with a smirk.  “It would have.”

Maggie sighed.  “I know.”  She pushed off of the counter, and stepped to Alex.  She pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple.  “C’mon, let’s go put Lucy’s show on.”

Alex grinned.  She slid off of the stool, and followed Maggie to the couch.  She settled against one of the couch arms as Maggie grabbed the remote then sunk into the middle cushion.  Alex lifted her legs up into Maggie’s lap.  Maggie turned to her with a raised eyebrow, but just rolled her eyes when Alex grinned.

Lucy jumped over the other arm, and settled against Maggie, pulling Alex’s feet into her own lap.  She started to talk about which contestant she thought was going to make it through the episode, but Alex couldn’t fully pay attention, not when her mind kept drifting to the box in the closet.

She doubted she was going to be able to think about anything else until she made up her mind.

-oOo-

Making up her mind took six days.  Actually acting on it took - well - a good deal longer.

At first it had simply been conflicting schedules that kept her from so much as bringing it up.  Then an alien stalking through the subway.  Then, the motorcycle crash.  Then, her own relapse to the bottle.  Then, all of them working to recover.  For most of the past five months, if she thought about the box at all, it was a flash of remorse when she caught a glimpse of it in the closet.

When Maggie’s concussion had cleared in September, it began to occasionally pop into her mind.  When, a few weeks later, a grinning Lucy came home with a note signed by her doctor stating that, while she still had a concussion, she could partake in _more strenuous activities_ , Alex let herself actually think about the box again.  She forced herself to wait a little longer, however, to give them all time to simply get used to having sex again.

So, it was the middle of November, five months since they first bought the handcuffs, before Alex decided to bring it up.

The thought hovered in the back of her mind as she stared at the back of Maggie’s neck, at the wisps of hair too short for the bun that held the rest of Maggie’s hair.  Alex kicked her legs absently, heels hitting the cabinet beneath the counter she was sitting on.  Maggie tilted her head in Alex’s direction at the noise, but didn’t look up from the two pots and single pan she had on the stove.

“So, what’re you making?” Alex asked, leaning slightly to try and look around Maggie.

Maggie didn’t look to her, but Alex knew she was rolling her eyes.  “You’ll see.”

Alex groaned.  “Why won’t you tell me.”

“It’s a surprise.”  Maggie glanced towards her, eyebrow raised.  “You do know what a surprise is, right Danvers?”

Alex huffed, then grinned as the door opened.  She twisted at the waist to watch Lucy walk in.

There was a moment, right after the door closed, where the Major was every bit her rank - uniform impeccable, shoulders squared, cover tucked under her arm - then she bent to the side to set her briefcase down, hung her cover on it’s hook, slipped her pumps off, and the Major melted away to Lucy.  She let her hair down as she walked to the kitchen, softening her edges even further.

She stepped next to Maggie, setting a hand on Maggie’s back as she leaned towards the stove.

“Smells good,” she murmured before pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek.  “Did you add nutmeg?”

“Old family trick,” Maggie replied.

“You know what it is?” Alex asked.

Lucy glanced at her before raising an eyebrow at Maggie.

“It’s so much fun, keeping things from her,” Maggie explained.

“You just enjoy being mean,” Alex argued.

Maggie tilted her head, as if in agreement, and moved one of the pots onto a cool part of the stove top.

Lucy laughed.  She stepped around Maggie, squeezed Alex’s knee, and headed to the bedroom with a soft _Be right back_.

Alex twisted to watch her, lip between her teeth as she stared at the way Lucy’s hips moved in her uniform.  Fabric hit the side of her face, blocking her view for a few moments.  When it fell into Alex’s hands, Lucy was out of sight.  Alex turned to Maggie, any comment fading away at the sight of Maggie in a black tank top, fabric tight against her skin, arms bare.

Maggie lifted the pan and stepped to the sink to pour out excess liquid, then dumped what was left in the pan into one of the pots.  Her arms flexed with each movement.  Alex bunched what she realized was Maggie’s henley in her hands.  She stared for a few moments before sighing.

“I’m so gay.”

“Well, Danvers, as your girlfriend, I must say that’s a big relief,” Maggie said, amusement thick in her voice.

Maggie’s tank top slid up as she stretched up to reach the shelf where they kept the plates.  Alex watched the growing strip of skin, lip between her teeth.

“It just…hits me sometimes, you know?”

“I definitely do.”

“Do what?” Lucy asked, walking back into the kitchen, somehow looking even better in an over-sized pair of West Point sweatpants and bra-less beneath a white v-neck undershirt than she did in her service uniform.  Mandy trailed after her, having apparently deemed Lucy a good enough reason to wake up.

“Get overwhelmed by the gay,” Maggie replied, plating the food.  “Like Alex just was.”

Lucy looked at Alex.  “She was, was she?”

“You came in with your skirt, then Maggie and her arms…”  Alex trailed off with her arms spread out.

“That’s gay, Alex,” Maggie said.

“Exactly,” Alex sighed.  “So, so gay.”

Lucy laughed.  She walked to the fridge, and crouched down to look inside, absently scratching Mandy’s head as the dog pushed against her.  “What d’you two want to drink?”

“I already have a pop,” Maggie said.

Lucy and Alex glanced at each other, smirking.

“She has a pop,” Lucy said, popping her lips on the second ‘p’.

Alex snorted.  Maggie groaned.

“You sure you want to make fun of the woman cooking your dinner?” she asked.

Alex bit back her comment and shrugged when Lucy threw a coward her way.  “I like to eat.  Do we have any iced tea?”

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked back in the fridge.  “Yeah.”

Alex slid off of the counter as Lucy pulled the jug out.

“Get me a cup, too?” Lucy asked.

Alex nodded and pulled two glasses from the cabinet.  She looked over Maggie’s shoulder at the food as she passed.

“That looks amazing.”

“It tastes even better.”

Alex hummed, pressed a kiss to Maggie’s cheek, then walked to the counter where Lucy had put the pitcher of iced tea.

“Either of you have an idea of what to do after we eat?” Maggie asked, holding two of the plates, and attempting to balance the third on her arm to move them to the table.  Lucy took the plate before it could fall, and followed her out of the kitchen.  Alex trailed behind them, bringing the glasses of iced tea.

“DVR?” Lucy answered.  “ _Pitch_ , probably, we’re a few episodes behind.”

“You just want to stare at Kylie Bunbury,” Maggie laughed.

“It’s been a long week,” Lucy argued, setting the plate down in front of her chair.  She took the glass Alex offered as Mandy settled by her feet.  “I think I deserve to stare at Kylie Bunbury for a little bit.”

“Valid point,” Maggie said.  She put the other two plates down and turned to Alex, who had gone back to grab Maggie’s soda bottle.  “Any objections to a TV night?”

Alex handed Maggie the bottle, and took a deep breath.

“Actually,” she said.  “I had, a-uh-nother idea.”

Maggie and Lucy watched her, both raising an eyebrow.  Alex curled her fingers around the top of the chair.

“It’s just…”  She looked down at her hands, at her wrists.  “I want to do it,” she said before losing her nerve.

Lucy’s brow furrowed.  “Your other idea is also to watch _Pitch_?”

“What?  No.  I…”  Alex’s cheek twitched.  “You know-”  She jerked her head slightly.

“Can’t say we do,” Maggie said.

Alex looked up at them.  “I want to…use them.”

The confused looks softened, as though they were beginning to understand what she was aiming at.  Still, they waited.

“The handcuffs.  I want…”  She took a deep breath.  “I want to use the handcuffs.”

Maggie stepped to her side, one hand resting on the table as the other settled on the small of Alex’s back.  Alex’s eyes lingered on the thick scar running down Maggie’s bicep, before lifting to meet Maggie’s gaze.

“You’re sure?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded.  “Yeah.  I’ve been thinking about it…well, I thought about it, then, y’know, everything happened, and I wasn’t thinking about it, but you’ve been getting better, and we started to… well, have sex again the past few weeks, so I’ve been thinking about it _again_ , and I want to do it, or at least try.  I mean, if I don’t like it, we can just stop, so why not try, right?  As long as you two also want to do it, of course.  And as long as you think you’ll be fine, and won’t re-injure yourselves.”

They both stared at her for a few moments, then looked at each other and grinned.

“I think we’ll be fine,” Maggie said.

“I think we’ll be more than fine,” Lucy added.

Alex nodded.  “Okay.  Good.  Great.”

Maggie’s fingers slid under Alex’s shirt for a moment before she pulled away.

“Eat first, though,” she said as she sat.  “We’re probably gunna need the energy.”

Alex ducked her head to try to hide her blush as she sat.

Dinner passed with a charged undercurrent.  One similar to the meal they ate before the first time all three of them slept together, back when it was Alex and Maggie _and_ Alex and Lucy, not Alex and Maggie and Lucy.

They spoke about work, about TV shows they were watching, about a fighting technique Maggie had learned from a new alien in town, and the experiments Alex had running in the lab.  They flirted.  They joked.  Mandy left part way through to jump on the couch and fall asleep.

The plan for after dinner, however, wasn’t brought up again until they were done eating, and the dishes were finished.

Alex put the clean bowls away, then turned to her girlfriends.  They were on the other side of the kitchen, Maggie leaning against the fridge, Lucy standing in front of her.

Warmth ballooned in Alex’s chest.

There was something about watching Lucy and Maggie she would never tire of.  The way they both softened around each other, gentle touches and tender looks mingled with the sarcasm and eye rolls.  The way they were so clearly in love, and - they both looked to her - the fact that she was a part of it.

Maggie turned so her shoulder was pressed against the fridge instead of her back.

“So, how do you want to do this?” she asked.

Alex paused.  She hadn’t actually thought about it beyond her being in handcuffs and, well, being fucked senseless.  It must have shown on her face, because Lucy was chuckling as she crossed the kitchen.

“How about we start by going to the bedroom,” she suggested.

Alex bit her lip and nodded.  Lucy put her hands on Alex’s hips and began to guide her backwards through the apartment.

“We get the handcuffs out,” Lucy continued.

Maggie followed a few steps behind, eyes raking over Lucy’s form before meeting Alex’s gaze with a smirk.

“We put them on you.”

Alex swallowed.  Her back hit the door frame to the bedroom.

“And we’ll figure it out from there.”

Alex stared down at Lucy, eyes wide, jaw slack, then slid her hands around Lucy’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.  Lucy pressed against Alex, pushing her even harder against the door frame.  Alex groaned as Lucy slid a thigh between her legs, then slid her hands down Alex’s jeans to grab her ass.

Lucy pulled back, nipping at Alex’s jaw.

“You are going to look so hot, cuffed down and begging.”

Alex whimpered, head snapping back against the wall.  She turned her head slightly towards Maggie, who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the door.

Maggie smirked.  “You two are hot.”

“Glad you’re enjoying the show, Detective,” Lucy said.

“I am, but maybe we should move onto the main event.”

Lucy snorted.

“You two are dorks,” Alex groaned.

“Please,” Lucy laughed.  “You’re a bigger dork than both of us combined.”

Alex huffed.  “I am not that much of a dork.”

“Yes you are,” Lucy replied.  She pressed a kiss to Alex’s shoulder, leaving a faint lipstick mark on the fabric of Alex’s shirt.

Alex sighed.  “I will, and have, admit to being a dork.”  She continued before either of them could cut in.  “But, I stand by me not a bigger dork than both of you combined.”

Lucy tilted her head slightly.  “Do you ever hear yourself?  Like, when you speak?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Maggie said as she stepped up behind Lucy, wrapping her hands around Lucy’s waist.  “That you are-” she rested her chin on Lucy’s shoulder “-a dork.”  She leaned her head against Lucy’s.

“A dork we would love to see handcuffed to the bed,” Lucy added, pushing her thigh harder against Alex.

Alex sucked in a breath.  “Let’s do it, then.”

Lucy dipped her head slightly as she looked up at Alex.  “You’re sure?”

Alex laughed.  “I’m sure.  I mean, I’m nervous, but, y’know, good nervous.”  Her smile fell.  She moved her hands to the side of both of their faces, thumbs brushing over cheeks.  “I trust you.”

That, she had figured out, was part of why the handcuffs appealed to her.  She trusted them.  Trusted them enough to give up her control, her ability to defend herself.  Trusted them with her life in a way that went beyond having her back in a fight.

The way they looked at her, soft and open, tinged with happiness and love, and the arousal underneath it all, told her that they knew.

“Let’s do it,” she repeated.

Lucy kissed her once more, then slipped out from between them.  She grabbed Alex’s hand, tugging lightly to pull her into the bedroom.  Alex tried to turn to follow, only to be stopped by Maggie’s hands on her hips as she was, once again, guided backwards.

Alex stumbled once before adjusting to the movements, and then again when they stopped.

Lucy stepped up against her, pressing kisses to the back of her neck and slipping her hands under Alex’s shirt as they slid around her waist.  Maggie plucked at a button on Alex’s shirt until Alex nodded, then began to unbutton.

“I really like this shirt on you,” Maggie murmured.

“But it’d look better on the floor?” Alex asked.

Maggie tilted her head.  “Well, yeah, but it does look really good on you.”

“I spilled coffee all over myself the first time I saw you in it,” Lucy jumped in.

Alex twisted slightly to try to look at Lucy.  “What?”

“Yeah, back when I was with CatCo.  I saw you and walked into a wall.  Coffee went everywhere.”  She pulled the shirt down Alex’s arms as Maggie finished with the buttons.  “Didn’t even realize it was you until the next time I saw you at the DEO.”

“You mean that time when you arrested me?”

“Yeah, that time.”

A few moments of silence passed, then a few more.

“Are we,” Alex started.  “Are we all waiting for someone else to make a handcuff joke?”

Lucy laughed, but Maggie scoffed.

“I’m waiting for you to take those jeans off.”

“Oh.  You mean, you’re not gunna do that for me?”

Maggie hooked her fingers through Alex’s belt loops, and jerked her forwards.

“Take the jeans off, Danvers.”

The words were practically growled, and sent a tremor through Alex.  She fumbled with her belt buckle for a moment before she managed to unfasten it, then shoved the jeans down.  Lucy unclasped her bra as Alex kicked the jeans away.  A moment later, she stood between them in nothing but her boy shorts.

Lucy’s fingers trailed over Alex’s abs as she pressed kiss after kiss to Alex’s back.  Maggie looked her up and down, running her tongue over her top teeth before biting her bottom lip.  She stretched up to press a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips, then guided her to the bed, sitting her on the edge.  She grabbed Alex’s hands, and put them on the bed next to her knees.

“Don’t move,” she ordered.

Alex nodded, fingers already digging into the blanket.  She watched as Maggie and Lucy circled around each other, both of them taking on a predatory expression.  A moment later, they were on each other, lips crashing together, fingers clenching at clothing.  Alex sucked in a breath.  Her knuckles turned white from her grip on the bed.

Maggie pulled away from Lucy’s lips and started to nip at her jaw.  Maggie slowly started to pull Lucy’s shirt up, trailing her fingers up Lucy’s side as she kissed her way down Lucy’s neck, then her chest.  Lucy’s abs rippled when the kisses moved from shirt to skin.  She huffed, and pulled her shirt off completely, before threading her fingers in Maggie’s hair.

“Isn’t this supposed to be about Alex?” she asked.

Maggie nipped at Lucy’s pelvis as she dropped to her knees.  “Pretty sure Alex is enjoying this.”

Lucy looked at Alex with an eyebrow raised.  She took in Alex’s wide eyes, flushed chest, white knuckles, then chuckled.

“She is.  She definitely is.”

Alex’s fingers twitched with the urge to reach out and touch, to scrape her nails down Lucy’s abs, to cup her breasts, to bury her fingers in her hair and pull.  Then Maggie pulled Lucy’s sweatpants down.  Alex pulled in and let out a ragged breath at the sight of Lucy’s toned legs and dark blue thong.  She shifted slightly, and let out a soft moan at the change in pressure against her clit.

Lucy let out a moan of her own when Maggie pressed a kiss to the front of her thong.  Her abs flexed as she hunched over, eyes squeezed shut, hands fisting in Maggie’s hair.  Maggie kissed her once more through the thong, mouth open and lower than the first time, then slid it down and off.  She caressed Lucy’s legs as she moved her hands back up, then curled them around Lucy’s ass and pulled her forward.

The choked sound Lucy made as Maggie’s mouth made contact almost had Alex jumping off of the bed, almost had her pressing herself against Lucy’s back to help hold her up, almost had her biting down on Lucy’s shoulder as she touched every part of Lucy she could reach.  Maggie’s order, however, kept her on the edge of the bed, breathing through her mouth and body tensed as she fought to keep her hips from rocking.

Maggie moved a hand between Lucy’s legs, pulling out a strangled _fuck_.  

Alex bit her lip to try and keep in her own reaction.  She watched the flexing of Maggie’s arm, and - fuck - could practically feel Maggie’s fingers herself.  The slow, steady movements.  The tips of fingers dragging against her front wall.

She’d barely been touched and she would probably come if Maggie told her to.

Which she half expected to happen when Maggie pulled away from Lucy slightly, and turned to Alex.

“Ask her to come for you.”

Alex almost came anyway.  Instead, she met wide eyes as Lucy looked to her.

“Please,” she forced out, mouth dry.  “Luce - fuck - come for me.  Please.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Lucy cried out.  Her eyes closed.  Her legs gave out beneath her.

Maggie steadied Lucy’s descent with an arm wrapped around her thighs, just below her ass, and held her up on her knees as she worked her through the orgasm.  The movement in Lucy’s hips slowed after a few moments.  Maggie pulled her fingers out of Lucy, and wrapped her arm around Lucy’s waist, holding her close as Maggie sat back on her heels.

Lucy settled as she straddled Maggie’s thighs.  She pressed her face into Maggie’s neck, and let her arms fall to Maggie’s shoulders.  Her hips still rocked gently into Maggie’s lap, but her breathing evened.

Alex’s body cooled slightly, her arousal creeping back from the edge.  She still itched to reach out, though, to help bring Lucy down, to help sooth her, ground her.  A different warmth welled inside her as she watched Maggie trace patterns on Lucy’s back with her fingertips, as Maggie whispered into Lucy’s ear, as Lucy pulled back enough to kiss Maggie.

“Think you can stand?” Maggie asked.

Lucy hummed.  “It’s possible.  Catch me if I fall?”

“Of course.”

Maggie kept her grip on Lucy’s waist and held her close as they made their way to their feet.  Lucy wavered, knees threatening to give in again, but they both tightened their grip on the other, and she quickly found her balance.  Maggie raised one hand up to brush some stray hair out of Lucy’s face.  She glanced at Alex, then back to Lucy.

“Want to go get the handcuffs?”

Lucy nodded, winked at Alex, then took a slow step back before walking to the closet.

Alex watched her, eyes lingering on the webbing of scars on Lucy’s shoulder.  She closed her eyes, trying to push down the unease rising up her chest.  She turned into the hand that came up to rest on her cheek.

“We’re here, Alex,” Maggie murmured.  “We’re here.”

Alex opened her eyes.  She wrapped a hand around Maggie’s bicep, thumb brushing against the scar, and pulled Maggie closer.  Maggie leaned down to rest her forehead against Alex’s.  Alex closed her eyes again.  She nodded, breathing in both Maggie and Lucy’s scent.

“You’re here,” Alex whispered.  She pressed forward for a kiss, savoring the taste of Lucy on Maggie’s mouth.

“Now,” Maggie said, pulling back.  “You liked that.”

Alex scoffed.  “I always like watching you two.”

“No.  You liked not being allowed to move.”

Alex blushed, but didn’t look away.  “We’re using handcuffs tonight, Mags.”

Maggie hummed.  She reached for Alex’s hands, and rubbed the inside of Alex’s wrists with her thumbs.

“There’s a difference between being physically restrained, and being able to move, but not because you were told not to.”

“You’re gunna start doing this a lot, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea, Danvers.”  She put one of Alex’s hands back on the bed and traced her fingers over Alex’s cheek.  “I mean, you’re still sitting where I told you to.”

Alex’s breath caught in her chest.  Her body tensed, ready to jump up and prove Maggie wrong, but then relaxed a moment later.  Maggie wasn’t wrong.

“You haven’t said I could move.”

It was Maggie’s breath that caught this time.  She stared down at Alex with wide eyes, her mouth just barely hanging open.  After a few moments, she jerked her head up, the meaning clear.

Alex stood, cupping Maggie’s face with both hands as she kissed her.  Maggie’s hands slid to Alex’s biceps, holding her closer.

“Fuck.”

Alex and Maggie pulled back, stared at each other for a moment, then turned to the closet, where Lucy was glaring up at the shelf, hanger in hand.

“Lucy?” Maggie asked.

Lucy raised her arm, pointing the hanger at them.  “Don’t.”

“Can’t reach it, can you?” Alex said.

Maggie’s fingers trailed down her arm until dropping completely.  She gently pushed against Alex’s back, urging her forwards to help.

“I can,” Lucy insisted.

She surged up, lifting on to her toes, body stretched, head ducked for that extra inch of reach.  She froze, only her arm moving - trying to use the hanger to pull the box closer.  There was a clack of plastic on wood, and the tension left her body with a huff.

Lucy sent a glare at her girlfriends as they laughed, then reached up again, using the rod to steady herself on her toes.

Alex stepped into the closet.  She pressed against Lucy’s back, one arm wrapping around her waist to balance her, the other reaching up to pull the box to the front of the shelf.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms as she leaned back against Alex.  Alex took a moment to just feel Lucy against her, to press a kiss to Lucy’s hair, to brush her fingers over Lucy’s abs, then she leaned down slightly, head tilted sideways.  Maggie moving about the bedroom caught her attention before she focused on Lucy.

“Are you gunna get them, or are you going to make me get them?” she asked.  “Cause I feel like that’ll add another layer of kink here.”

Lucy turned her head towards Alex, tilted her head up as she did, eyebrow raised and an amused smile growing.  She shook her head, letting out a breathy laugh before pressing a kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth.

“Dork,” she murmured against Alex’s lips, then pulled away.  She reached up to grab the box and stepped around Alex in a single movement.

Alex chuckled as she followed.  She stayed a few steps behind as Lucy crossed the room and put the box on the corner of the bed, which Maggie had striped down to the bottom sheet.  Alex looked through the open bedroom door to see Maggie in the kitchen.  She watched Maggie grab some glasses from the cabinet and start to fill them with water.

“You do that a lot,” Lucy mused, stepping up next to her, and pressing against her side.

“Do what?” Alex asked.

“Watch us when you don’t think we’ll notice.”

“I just-”  She shrugged with one shoulder, unsure of how to continue.  How to explain that sometimes she still barely believed that they were still there, still alive.  That sometimes she found herself filled with awe at the fact that they both wanted to be with her.  That sometimes she just got caught up looking at them, memorizing every detail.

Maggie glanced up at them and smiled before focusing on carrying three glasses without spilling anything.

“We don’t mind it, by the way,” Lucy said.  “The watching.  We both do it too.”

Alex knew that.  Sort of.  She’d often turn to find one, or both of them already looking at her.

“How could we not?” Lucy continued.  “You’re kind of amazing.”

Alex blushed and ducked her head.

Lucy stepped past her, then walked back towards the bed a moment later, followed by Maggie.  Alex nodded as she looked up.  She stepped to the door, glanced around the apartment, made sure Mandy was still sleeping on the couch, then closed the door.  When she turned, Maggie and Lucy were walking around the bed after putting the glasses on the nightstand.

Lucy moved the box so they could both see inside, then opened it.  She pulled one cuff out, and looked to Alex.

“Ready?” she asked.

Alex took a breath, then nodded.  Her heart pounded in her ears as she stepped up to them.  Maggie turned just as Alex reached them, a short chain attached to the cuff in her hands.

“You remember the words?” Maggie asked.

“Red, yellow, green,” Alex replied.  “Red means stop.  Yellow means I need a moment.  Green means everything’s good.”

“Okay.”  Maggie glanced at Lucy.  “Alright.”

Lucy reached for Alex’s arm.  She held eye contact with Alex as she pressed a kiss to the inside of Alex’s wrist, then looked down as she slipped the cuff over Alex’s hand and began to tighten it around her wrist.

Alex’s world shrunk.  There was nothing but the soft pressure against her wrist.  The warmth of Lucy’s fingers.  The pleasure humming through her body.  They were really going to do it.  She was really going to do it.

“..lex?”

Her head jerked up.  Lucy was watching her with concern.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Alex laughed.  “So totally okay.  Completely green.”

Lucy’s concern melted away.  “Alright.  It’s not too tight?”

Alex rotated her wrist and flexed her fingers.  “No, it’s good.”

Lucy smiled.  She raised Alex’s hand and kissed her knuckles.  “Good.”  She looked at Maggie.  “Third hole from the end.”

Maggie nodded.  She lifted Alex’s arm and kissed the inside of her wrist just as Lucy had.  She winked at Alex, then nipped at her skin.  Alex laughed, shaking her head lightly.  They held each others gaze for a moment before they both looked down.

Alex stared at the chain that hung from the cuff Maggie was putting on her.  It was only a few inches long, and glinting innocently, but the sight of it made her breath catch.  She ran a finger up and down it, watching the reflection of the light shift with the movement.  She looked back up when Maggie finished.

“Good?” Maggie asked.

Alex flexed the hand just as she had her other.  “Good.”

“Alright, then.”  Maggie grinned.  “On the bed, Danvers.”

Alex glanced at both of them, then stepped between them and climbed onto the bed.  She had a brief thought of ‘how do I get up the bed without looking like a fool?’, but pushed it away.  Maggie and Lucy weren’t going to care, so she made her way to the center of the bed on her knees, then spun and flopped down in a sitting position.  She leaned back, resting on her arms to watch her girlfriends make their way up the bed.  Maggie was up on her knees, moving up the bed just as Alex had, and settled by her shoulder, but Lucy was crawling towards Alex.

She crawled right into Alex’s lap and pressed their lips together.  Alex slowly laid down, lowering both herself and Lucy onto the bed.  She cupped her hands around Lucy’s face.  When Lucy pulled back, Alex found herself fascinated with the way Lucy’s hair fell over the leather cuffs.  Alex brushed her thumb over Lucy’s cheek, then moved her own arms over her head.  

Lucy sat up, eyes hooded and lip caught between teeth.  Her hands rested on Alex’s sides, as Maggie’s brushed up and down Alex’s arm.

Alex’s body hummed.  Her skin tingled beneath their touch.

Maggie leaned towards the head of the bed, her fingers moving up Alex’s arms, briefly brushing over the back of her hands, before tugging gently.

“You need to move up a bit,” she said.  “Just a few inches.”

Lucy lifted herself up so Alex could shift up the bed, then settled on Alex’s thighs.  Maggie fastened the chain around the slates of the headboard, and pressed a kiss to the skin just below the cuff closer to her before sitting up.

A stillness settled over them.  Alex stared at the ceiling.  Maggie and Lucy stared at Alex.

Then Alex’s arms flexed, pulling at the cuffs.

Brief panic washed through Alex, an initial reaction to the inability to move, but it quickly faded.  Faded beneath Lucy’s weight.  Faded beneath Maggie’s hand on her shoulder.  Faded and pushed aside by the pleasure that moved through her.

She let out a moan.  Her hips jerked.  She tilted her head to look at Maggie.

“You still good?” Maggie asked her.

“Yep.  Still good.  Definitely still good.”

“Color?” Maggie pushed.

“Green.  Completely green.”

Maggie chuckled.  “Good.”

She leaned down to kiss Alex, slipping her tongue past Alex’s lips for a moment before pulling back.  Alex pulled against the cuffs, instinctively wanting to bury her hands in Maggie’s hair.  Maggie chuckled, her breath warm against Alex’s lips, another degree of warmth to add to the growing heat.

And heat just about described Alex world at the moment.  The soft heat of Maggie’s breath.  The tingling of Lucy’s hands as they moved up and down her sides.  The burning of the pleasure pooling between her legs.

Maggie ghosted another kiss over her lips.  When she pulled back, Alex tried to follow her, only to fall back with a whine.

“I think I’m gunna like this,” Maggie said.

“I know I’m gunna like this,” Lucy spoke up.  She caught Alex’s gaze, then slid her fingers across Alex’s stomach.  She gently tugged at the top of Alex’s boy shorts.  “Can I?” she asked.

Alex nodded.  Lucy slid her hand into Alex’s underwear.  Alex let out a moan, her body arching, her eyes closing.  Lucy let out a small gasp, and…nothing.  Alex opened her eyes.

Lucy was staring at her, eyes wide, mouth open slightly, fingers still.  Alex bucked up, hoping to prompt her to move, but Lucy pulled her hand out instead, and fumbled to grab Maggie’s, then there were two hands touching her, and - fuck - neither were moving.  Her body moved on its own, hips jerking in search of friction.

Then one hand flexed against her clit, as the fingers of the other circled around her entrance, and Maggie was leaning close.

“You’re so wet.  We haven’t even really touched you, and you’re practically dripping.”

Alex moaned at Maggie’s words.  The night had been one of experimenting so far, but that - the dirty whispers, the praises, the soft commands - was tried and proven.

“Tell me,” Maggie continued.  “Was it watching us, or the handcuffs?”

Alex just blinked, searching for words pushed away by the light touches.

“Come on, baby girl, use that brain of yours.”

“Both,” she choked out.  “Fuck.  It’s both.”

Maggie chuckled.  The fingers against her clit grew firm.  “Good girl.”

Alex whimpered.  Maggie kissed her chin.

“Rub yourself off.”

Before Alex’s mind fully processed the words, her body was moving.  Her girlfriends touches grew firm, but they kept their fingers still.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

She tried to wrap her fingers around the slates of the headboard, but their length kept her from getting a grip.  She tried to spread her legs, but Lucy’s weight held them down.  All she could do was rut against the hands between her legs.

“You’re close, aren’t you?”  Maggie hummed.  “You can come whenever you need to, but I would love to push you one day.  Tie you down and see how much you can take.  How long we can keep you on the edge without coming.  How many times we can make you come before you just pass out.”

Alex toes curled as Maggie’s words washed over her.  The gentleness of the kisses Maggie pressed to her cheek was stark against the frenzy her body was worked up into.

“It’s gunna be so beautiful to watch, baby girl.  It’s so beautiful to watch right now.”

Alex’s body began to seize up.  The headboard creaked.  Her back arched.  Her heels dug into the bed.  Her legs shook as they just barely managed to lift Lucy.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She tipped over the edge.  Pleasure rolled through her.  Her already jerky movements grew even more frantic.

Maggie continued to speak, the words fading away, but her voice steady.  Lucy’s free hand stroked up and down Alex’s side, a soothing gesture against wired nerves.

Alex came down slowly.  Muscles beginning to relax.  Heart beginning to slow.

Then there were fingers sliding inside her, and a palm avoiding contact with her over-sensitive clit.  There was a mouth on her lips, and another biting into her abs.  There was a hand cradling her head, and one palming her breast, and one grabbing her ass.

Her second orgasm rolled through her with ease, leaving her muscles loose.  She sunk into the mattress, eyes closed, and just felt her girlfriends move.

The fingers in her slipped out, and wrapped around her hip as Lucy moved upwards, pressing soft kisses up Alex’s stomach before resting her head between Alex’s breasts.  Her fingers brushed up and down Alex’s side, circling the scar at the bottom of her ribs every few moments.

Maggie’s weight shifted for a few moments, then settled back in place.  She brushed some hair off of Alex’s forehead, then ran her finger’s down the side of Alex’s face.

“You okay?” she softly asked.

Alex nodded, eyes still closed, smile twitching upwards.

“You bout to fall asleep?”

Alex shook her head.  “Just feeling.”

“Do you want to keep going, or are you done?”

Alex took a moment and evaluated.  Her body was tired, no doubt about that, but she could already feel her strength returning.

“Maybe.  Maybe we could just sit at yellow for a few minutes.”

“We can definitely do that.”  Maggie pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Do you want the cuffs off while we wait?”

Alex rolled her shoulders, then nodded.  “To stretch, and get some water, at least.”

“Okay.”  Maggie reached up and unclasped the cuffs.  She brought the hand on her side down and in her lap as Alex wrapped the other arm around Lucy.

Maggie inspected the skin around the cuff, making sure there were no marks.

“No pain?”

Alex shook her head.  She took her hand back for a moment, and pushed herself up.  Lucy sat back on her heels, still straddling Alex’s thighs.  She smiled lazily at Alex, her hands settling in the space between them to trace patterns on Alex’s stomach.  Alex stared at the bite marks and traces of lipstick Lucy’s fingers skirted around.

“How’re your shoulders?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked up, narrowing her eyes at an unapologetic Lucy for a moment before stretching her arms over her head, then rolling her shoulders.  “A little stiff, but fine.”

She wrapped her arms around Lucy’s waist as Lucy leaned towards the nightstand, grabbing two of the glasses.  She handed them both to Maggie, then grabbed the third.  Once she settled in Alex’s lap again, Alex took one of the glasses from Maggie, leaving her other hand around Lucy.

“You two work tomorrow?” Lucy asked as they all sipped their water.

“No,” Maggie replied as Alex shook her head.

“Good, we can marathon _Pitch_ all day.”

Alex snorted.  “You’re still on that?”

Lucy shrugged.  “Kylie Bunbury.”

“Don’t you just love our girlfriend?” Alex asked Maggie.  “Literally naked in bed with us, and she’s thinking about another woman.”

“Ridiculous,” Maggie replied.

“Preposterous.”

“Ludicrous.”

“Absurd.”

“Outrageous.”

Lucy cut Alex’s next word off with a quick kiss.  She pulled back with a smirk.  “I’m also thinking about Mo McRae.”

“Well, that… that is just…”  Alex cut off and looked to Maggie.  “Tell her what that is, Mags.”

Maggie opened her mouth, then laughed.  “I got nothing.”

“You two are ridiculous, and absurd, and everything else you said,” Lucy told them.

Alex laughed.  “We know.”  She took a sip of water.  “We’ll watch _Pitch_ tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“I say we only leave the apartment tomorrow to take Mandy out,” Maggie said.

“I second that,” Lucy said.

“Third-ed.”  Alex finished her water.  “And you two can take Mandy out so I don’t have to put pants on all day.”

“Why do you get to not put pants on?” Lucy asked.  “What if I don’t want to put pants on?”

They stared at each other for a moment, then turned to Maggie as one.

“This isn’t a fight I can win, is it?” she sighed.

“Not at all,” Alex replied.

“Fine.  I’ll take Mandy out tomorrow so you two can laze around without pants all day.”

“That’s all we ask,” Lucy said.

Maggie laughed.  “No it isn’t.”

“No, it isn’t,” Lucy relented.  “But it’s a small thing, and you love us, so does it really count?”

Maggie stared at Lucy for a moment, her mouth pulled up into a smile, then laughed, shaking her head.

Alex set her glass on the nightstand, then gently took her girlfriends glasses, and set them aside too.

“Now that we’ve got tomorrow figured out,” she said.  “I think I’m good for one more.”

“Are you?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah.  I uh…”  Her eyes flicked down and lingered on Maggie’s mouth.

Maggie raised an eyebrow as the corners of her lips twitched upwards.  Alex blushed.

“I want you to eat me out,” she said.

“I can do that,” Maggie replied.

“Oh, she can do that,” Lucy agreed.

Alex laughed, then laid back, raising her arms over her head.  Maggie connected the chain, then sat back, and just looked.

“Those look really good on you,” she said, brushing a finger down Alex’s cheek.  She glanced at Lucy.  “I told you black was the right color choice.”

Lucy scoffed.  “I still say we should have gone with the hot pink.”

“No,” Alex cut in.  “No way am I ever wearing hot pink handcuffs.”

“But they were fluffy.”

“Even worse.”

“They’re classic.”

“They’re ridiculous.”

“I kind of want a picture.”

The banter between Alex and Lucy stopped.  They both looked at Maggie, who was still staring at Alex’s hands.

“A picture of me cuffed to the headboard?” Alex asked, trying to ignore the way she clenched at the thought.

“Just your hands.”  Maggie shook her head.  “Forget I said it.”

“No.  No.  Do it.”

“Wait, what?”

“Take a picture.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah.  Nobody’s gunna know it’s me, it’s just my hands, right?  And, well…”

“You think me having that picture is hot.”

Alex flushed, but nodded.

Maggie grinned.  She turned to Lucy.  “Where’s your phone?”

“Why my phone?” Lucy asked.

“It has the best camera,” Maggie said.

“What if I don’t want the picture on my phone?”

Maggie just looked at her with a disbelieving expression.

“Fine, I want the picture,” Lucy sighed.

She climbed off of Alex and the bed, and walked towards the dresser.  She returned a moment later, phone in hand.  She climbed on top of Alex once more, but settled over her waist instead of her thighs.  She leaned over Alex, laughing when Alex pressed kisses to the breasts suddenly in her face.  Maggie watched over Lucy’s shoulder as Lucy framed the shot and snapped the picture.

Lucy sat up, sending the picture to Maggie and Alex, then tossed her phone onto the nightstand.  She bent down to kiss Alex, pulling Alex’s bottom lip into her mouth before pulling back and sliding off of her.

For a few moments, neither Lucy nor Maggie were touching her, the lack of contact making her mind zero in on the pressure of the cuffs.  Then Maggie was on top of her.

The sight of Maggie, still dressed in black jeans and black tank top, straddling her own body, almost naked save for the underwear she still had on, burned.  It burned into her brain.  It burned the skin Maggie’s jeans brushed against.  It burned her wrists as she pulled against the cuffs, desperate to feel the skin visible between shirt and pants.

Maggie smirked down at her and rolled her hips against Alex’s.  She chuckled at Alex’s moan, and repeated the motion, continuing as she pulled her hair out of the bun that was now mostly destroyed, and pulled it back into a pony tail.  Hair dealt with, she bent down and pulled one of Alex’s nipples into her mouth.

Alex gasped.  She pushed her head back, and her chest up, and her heels into the bed as Maggie moved against her.  Her eyes flicked to Lucy, who was watching her with a soft expression.  Maggie’s mouth moved to her other breast.  Lucy swallowed Alex’s moan with a kiss, her hand moved to the side of Alex’s face, thumb brushing over her cheek, fingers pushing into her hair.

Lucy kept the kiss slow, sweet, a counter-balance to Maggie biting her way down Alex’s torso.  She pulled back after a few moments, pressing her forehead to Alex’s.

Alex stared up at her.  She let out a hiss as Maggie’s teeth scraped against a sensitive spot on her hip.

“Do you want to watch?” Lucy murmured, lips brushing against Alex’s.

Alex breathed for a moment.  She lifted her head, enough to glance down, to catch Maggie’s eyes.  Maggie winked at her, the began to pull her boy shorts down.

The ‘yes’ was on the tip of her tongue - there was never a time she didn’t want to watch one of her girlfriends eat her out - but she caught Lucy’s lips in another kiss, and settled back.  She needed the physical connection, and without her hands her options were limited.

Lucy hummed into the kiss, still keeping it light.  Maggie moved one of Alex’s legs over her shoulder, and draped an arm over Alex’s hips to control their movement.  Alex whimpered as Maggie nipped at the inside of her thigh, then choked on a moan when Maggie’s tongue licked up her center.  Lucy pulled back slightly, pressing kisses to her cheeks, nose, forehead, mumbling against the corner of her mouth.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?”

Maggie swiped her tongue over Alex a few more times before sucking on her clit for a few moments, then pulled back and bit down on the tendon of her thigh.  Alex groaned.  She wrapped her free leg around Maggie, pulling her closer.  Lucy hovered over Alex, brushing some hair off of Alex’s forehead, her expression nothing but tender.

“We’ve got you, babe, we’ve got you.”

Alex stretched up to kiss her.

Still sucking on her thigh, Maggie slid a finger into Alex, then a second.  Alex’s muscles strained as she tried to move with the slow rhythm Maggie set, but was stopped by Maggie’s arm around her.  She whimpered into Lucy’s mouth.  The headboard creaked.

Maggie released her thigh, the sudden absence hitting her as much as the suction had, and moved back to her clit, pressing barely there kisses to the bud, occasionally flicking her tongue out.  Alex let out a deep groan.  Lucy licked into Alex’s open mouth, then pressed a kiss next to Alex’s ear.

“I was right.  You’re fucking hot cuffed down like this.”  She lightly bit Alex’s earlobe.  “But you’ve barely begged.”

“Lucy…”

“I don’t think I’m the one you need to beg.”

Maggie chuckled.  Her fingers stilled.

“Fuck…no,” Alex whined.  “Maggie, please.”

“Please, what?” Lucy asked, moving so Alex could see her, and…fuck, that was Major Lane looking down at her, face carefully blank, eyes sharp.  Only the red tinge on her cheeks gave her away.

“Fuck me, please.  God, just…just fuck me.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her.  “It’ll work for now, Danvers, but next time you’ll have to try harder.”

She glanced at Maggie, and nodded.  Alex cried out as Maggie fingers started to move in and out of her again, as Maggie pulled her clit between her lips.  Lucy bent down to kiss Alex, briefly biting down on her bottom lip.

“You’ve been such a good girl for us all night,” Lucy continued, swiping a thumb over the quickly fading teeth marks on Alex’s lip.  “I think you’ve earned another orgasm.”

Alex’s tongue flicked out against Lucy’s thumb before she panted out please.  Lucy laughed lightly.  Maggie curled her fingers, sucked harder on her clit.

Alex froze, her muscles seized, her voice caught in her throat.  She hung on the edge for a moment, then fell over, hips desperately moving despite Maggie’s hold, arms straining against the cuffs, almost pulling her body up the bed.  A rough moan slipped past the lump in her throat.

Maggie had a cheek pressed to her thigh as she gently moved her fingers in and out, working her through the orgasm.  Lucy pressed kisses to Alex’s brow, cheeks, jaw, until Alex caught her lips with her own.

She closed her eyes as her body began to settle.  Maggie’s fingers stopped, but stayed inside of her.  Lucy’s kiss turned languid, then vanished.  Alex whined and opened her eyes as Lucy shifted on the bed…and her hands were free.  She buried one in Lucy’s hair as Lucy moved back down to resume the kiss.  She reached down towards Maggie with the other.  Maggie pulled her fingers out of Alex, and threaded them with Alex’s, letting her feel how wet she had been.

Pressing one last kiss to the purpling mark on Alex’s thigh, Maggie crawled up to sit next to Alex, holding her hand in her lap as she began to unfasten the cuff.  Lucy sat up on Alex’s other side and did the same.

Alex watched, slowly slipping towards sleep, as they removed the cuffs, as they pressed kisses to her wrists, as Maggie took the cuff from Lucy and climbed off of the bed.  Alex’s eyes trailed after her for a moment, then she turned to Lucy.

“Good?” Lucy asked.  Are you good?  Was that good?  Were we good?

Alex smiled, her head rolling slightly as she nodded.  Lucy smiled back and let herself be pulled down.  Alex curled into her, face pressed into her neck, legs tangled together.  She breathed deep, and traced her finger’s over Lucy’s back, doing her best to avoid the scars, reveling in the soft skin after being denied the ability to touch.

Maggie climbed into the bed behind her, pulling a blanket over the three of them.  She pressed a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck before spooning against her.  Her pants were gone, but she still wore her boxers and tank, the cotton not quite the bare skin Alex wanted, but she wasn’t about to complain.

“Talk in the morning?” Maggie asked, the words brushing against Alex’s shoulders.

Alex just nodded as she drifted off.

-oOo-

It was the smell of French toast and bacon that woke Alex the next morning.  It was the laughter responding to the grumble in her stomach that made her smile and turn into the warmth next to her.

“She should be back in a few minutes,” Maggie murmured.

Alex hummed and pressed kiss to Maggie’s shoulder, half on skin, half on the strap of her tank.  Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, and pulled her closer.  Alex had nearly fallen back to sleep when Maggie nudged her and the side of the bed dipped.

“Food,” Maggie said.

“Sleep,” Alex grumbled.

“You can go back to sleep after we eat and talk.”

Alex huffed, but pushed herself up.  Or, tried to.

She fell on top of Maggie as unexpected soreness pulsed through her shoulders.

“Fuck,” she murmured.

“Problem?” Maggie laughed from beneath her.

Alex shook her head.  “I’m fine.”

“It’s your shoulders, isn’t it?” Lucy asked, running a hand up and down Alex’s back.

Alex took a deep breath and pushed herself up, able to ignore the pain now that she knew it would be there.  She glanced at Lucy and nodded.

“It’s not bad, I just didn’t expect it,” she said, then actually looked at Lucy.  “Don’t tell me you were cooking naked.”

“Okay, I won’t tell you.”

“Lucy.”

“I’m fine, Alex.  I’m not you.”

“Hey!”

“She has a point,” Maggie said, sitting up.  She pulled the platter of food Lucy had brought so it sat between all three of them.  “You’re literally a scientist, and I’ve seen you burn water.”

“I…forgot I put it on the stove,” Alex said.  She grabbed a piece of bacon and dipped it in the syrup before taking a bite.  “But, I’ve told you, it’s dangerous to cook naked, especially bacon.  The grease can splatter, and grease burns are horrible because it sticks to your skin, so the burn is…”

She cut off when Lucy put a hand over her mouth.

“How bout we just eat the breakfast I didn’t get burned making?”

Alex jerked her head from Lucy’s mouth.  “No more cooking naked.”

“No promises.”

Alex narrowed her eyes.

“You aren’t winning this one,” Maggie laughed.  “Ever.”

Alex sighed.  “Fine, be reckless.”

“Little rich, coming from you,” Lucy teased.

“Oh, shut up.”  Alex shoved a piece of French toast into her mouth.  Her eyes grew wide.  She swallowed quickly.  “This is different.”

“I made it with that banana bread Erin made Vasquez give us,” Lucy explained.

“Remind me to thank her.  It’s amazing.”

“Oh, sure, thank Erin.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she leaned towards Lucy to press a kiss to her cheek.  “Thanks, babe.”

Lucy grinned, cheek stuffed with food.

Maggie sighed, and pressed against Alex for a moment.  “Your shoulders?”

Alex swallowed as she rolled her shoulders.  The ache was deep, and would probably take a few days to fade, but she’d dealt with worse.

“They’re sore,” she said.  “But not in a bad way.”

“What about your wrists?”

Alex looked down. Her wrists looked normal, and when she rotated them, there was no pain.

“They’re fine.”

Maggie tilted her head.  “How’re you feeling?  About all of it?”

Alex grinned as the previous night flashed through her mind.  “Good.  Really good.”

“So,” Lucy drawled.  “Handcuffs are good?”

“Handcuffs are definitely good,” Alex said.

“And you may want to use them again?”

Alex nodded.  “Yeah.”

Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it again, biting her lip.

“What?” Alex asked.

“What if I wore my strap-on?”

“While I was…?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Alex’s jaw went slack for a moment, the she blushed.  “That would be, um…good?  Uh, yes.  Let’s do that.  Soon-ish, maybe.  Yeah.”

Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek, her lips sticky from the syrup.  “You’re cute,” she murmured.  “What about other types of bondage?”

Alex’s fork froze part way to her mouth.  “What?”

Maggie gave her a lopsided grin.  “Ankle restraints.  Spreader bars.  Rope bondage.  Position masters.”

The piece of French toast fell of off Alex’s fork as she stared at Maggie.  Lucy laughed.  Alex turned to her.

“Our girlfriends’ fucking kinky,” Lucy gasped out, putting her fork down.  “I love you, Maggie.”

Alex glared at her for a moment before turning back to Maggie, who raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s stick with handcuffs for now,” Alex said, nodding her head to herself.  “I’ll think about ankle restraints.  You can explain the others to me, and then I’ll think about them, too.”

Maggie chuckled.  “Maybe later, for now it looks like I have to put pants on.”  She slid off of the bed and glanced around the floor.

Alex and Lucy turned to the door, where Mandy was sitting, leash in her mouth.  Maggie pulled on Lucy’s West Point sweat pants and Alex’s flannel from the night before.  Alex glanced at the window, where a light drizzle was visible through a gap in the curtain.

“Have fun,” she said.

“Sure you don’t want to join me?” Maggie asked.

“Pants,” Alex and Lucy said at the same time.

Maggie rolled her eyes.  She took the leash from Mandy and clipped it to her collar.  “Don’t have too much fun without me,” she said over her shoulder.

“No promises,” Lucy called back, winking at Alex.

By the time Maggie got back, Alex and Lucy were asleep, curled into each other.  The platter was upside down on the floor, French toast and bacon spread around it, Alex’s foot resting on the edge of the bed.

Maggie just sighed and picked up the platter, letting Mandy eat the fallen food.  She pulled off the sweatpants and flannel, climbed onto the bed, and pressed against Alex’s back, quickly falling asleep as well.  


**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.
> 
> These three are such fucking dorks, I love them to shreds. If you want more, not more fics, just more of me headcanoning and whatnot, check out the 'Director Sanvers' tag on my tumblr, which is the same as my username here.
> 
> Also, don't cook bacon naked, guys. It's not safe. I don't even eat meat and I know that much.
> 
> Edit
> 
> So, after talking to somebody in the comments, who actually has experience with cuffs, I made some small edits in regards to the cuffs leaving marks on Alex's wrists. Nothing big, but I felt it was important.
> 
> And, I meant to add more notes here when I first posted, but my brain totally blanked, so I'll add them now.
> 
> First, (I really can't believe I forgot this one) always be safe when participating in any sort of bondage. There are definitely risks involved, so research and communicate and everything. In the fic I tried to show them being aware of the risks, and taking precautions (many people have brought up the consent throughout the piece and that's part of it. The edits I made are also part of it).
> 
> Second, small shout-out to CrimsonCat for helping with some characterization stuff. You're awesome.
> 
> Third, I already mentioned that Mandy came from a Tumblr anon, but Erin, Vasquez's wife, comes from headcanons with Change-the-Rules on tumblr (DisplacedWarrior here on AO3).


End file.
